1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food display and self serve unit and, in particular, to a salad bar having air circulating fans.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self serve food displays such as salad bars have become popular in restaurants and supermarkets alike to allow the customer to select from a number of prepared food items and condiments. The customer is thus offered a variety of ready-to-eat products and can serve him or herself according to his or her particular tastes or desires. Many salad bars and like self serve displays are in the form of stand alone units which provide access from all sides so that the maximum number of customers can be accommodated at any one time. When such fresh food units are provided, it is desirable to provide for air circulation so that the divergent odors from the various products on display will not commingle and stagnate thus making the presentation less pleasant to the senses. Furthermore, it is desirable to generate an air curtain or barrier to prevent fruit flies and the like from approaching and landing on the product. Circulating fresh air to the vicinity of the food may also help reduce spoilage.
Sometimes a particular restaurant or supermarket will be designed so that ventilation ducting is provided in close proximity to the food display or bar. In addition, or in the alternative, one or more ceiling fans are mounted in proximity to the unit to provide for proper ventilation and to generate an air curtain. Such air ducting or placement of ceiling fans, however, requires that the locus of the food display be determined at the time of original building construction or at least requires remodeling to accommodate the proposed location of the display. This means that the location of the salad bar or like unit cannot be altered without also modifying the location of the fans or ventilation ducting. Mounting of such fans, furthermore, requires that the ceiling be punctured and that suitable support structures and power supply be provided which significantly increases construction costs and delays installation.